


a fanmix for clint barton: contract worker with a morality deficit

by Northerlywind



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Deaf Clint Barton, Fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3106397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northerlywind/pseuds/Northerlywind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'supercriminal hawkguy with a side order of complicated relationships' fanmix for supervillain AU Life of Crime by neveralarch</p>
<p>http://8tracks.com/an-aesthetics/clint-barton-contract-worker-with-a-morality-deficit/</p>
            </blockquote>





	a fanmix for clint barton: contract worker with a morality deficit

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Life of Crime](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1673435) by [neveralarch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neveralarch/pseuds/neveralarch). 



  
[listen here on 8tracks](http://8tracks.com/an-aesthetics/clint-barton-contract-worker-with-a-morality-deficit/)

[](http://imgur.com/cuNZYC8)   
[](http://imgur.com/eatpLHm) [](http://imgur.com/3sUpE7j)


End file.
